


The Manifestation

by The_Amethyst_Mistress



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Amethyst_Mistress/pseuds/The_Amethyst_Mistress
Summary: You go on a date with an alluring man, only to soon realize that your deep, dark, personal fantasy has just manifested and Pennywise is now loose in your city. You find yourself falling in love with him as you struggle to figure out how to handle the situation or what you are becoming as time goes on.
Relationships: Pennywise (IT)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	1. The Arrival

You’re sitting in your room, swiping through a dating app, slightly underwhelmed with the options displayed. Nothing is wrong with the available men, but you can’t help but wish that they had a bit something _more_ to them. Not that they can be the exact man of your dreams as the man of your dreams isn’t really a man and isn’t really real. Still, you carry on and continue to sift through the options. After all, your _real_ special guy has got to be in that bunch, somewhere.

A few moments pass and your swiping is interrupted by an almost unearthly chuckle that instantly triggers goosebumps on your skin. Shocked, you frantically look up and inspect your surroundings, focusing primarily on your closet, which is where the sound seemed to have come from. Nothing appears out of the ordinary, but something now suddenly feels off, as if you’re being watched. You keep your gaze focused on your closet, anticipating something to jump out at you. A few seconds pass and you are now convinced that you need to actually check inside your closet.

A chill trickles down your spine as you stand up. After taking a deep breath, you creep towards your closet. You slowly open its door to meet the blackness of the small, unlit room. Carefully, you peer inside as your hand reaches towards the switch for the light. Before you turn the light on, however, you think you catch a glimpse of two, small yellow orbs floating in the corner. Gasping, you switch on the light, only to see the closet looks completely normal, with nobody inside it. You let out a sigh of relief and head back to your bed, collapsing on to the mattress and returning to your swiping session. _It wasn’t anything. It wasn’t anything real, at least._

As soon as you re-open your dating app, you are immediately greeted with a picture of a strikingly handsome man with brown hair, pronounced cheekbones and full lips. His eyes look to be a mix between blue and hazel and his long, elegant figure is caressed in an eccentric, yet classic suit. He looks eerily familiar. What especially catches your attention of the picture is that the man is in the middle of a circus. He is standing next to a large hoop that is on fire. You find yourself getting lost in his stare and as you do, you can’t help but feel that his grin is actually growing wider in the picture. Shaking that observation off, you look at his name and age. _Robert. Age 29._

For you, it’s a no-brainer to swipe right, so you do. You are instantly notified of the match and a rush of excitement flows through you. The excitement only grows when you see that a message from him is suddenly in the inbox. You quickly open it.

It reads, _Hiya [Y/N]! How are you this evening?_

Without thinking twice, you respond, _Hi Robert! I am doing well. How are you?_

You quickly get a reply, _Great, thanks! How about we meet up in person to continue this conversation?_

A smile forms on your face as you respond, _Sure, I am free tomorrow._

It begins to cause unease for you when you realize his responses are coming in the very moment you send yours. You wonder how he is able to read and respond so unnaturally fast. Still, there was just something about him that draws you in and you can’t stop yourself from opening the message.

_No, silly girl. Meet with me now._

_It’s 10:30 PM. I can’t. How about tomorrow afternoon?_

_Poor little girl. Unable to give in to her curiosity so easily. Meet me at Cabin Coffee Shop in 30 minutes._

_I can’t tonight._

He doesn’t respond to your latest rejection. You sit in your bed and consider meeting with him. Cabin Coffee is right next to your apartment complex, so it would be no trouble to go there. Still, you know it isn’t safe to meet someone this spontaneously and this late at night. But there is just something about this man that makes you want to learn more. His fiery hazel eyes with a blue shade hovering over it continues to flash in your mind. His ever-growing smirk makes you almost forget to breathe. And this is only his picture that makes you feel so enthralled. You can only imagine what meeting him in person would do.

Realizing that you are probably doing something foolish, you rush to your bathroom to freshen up, powdering your face and applying perfume. You then grab your purse and head out the door and on your way to the coffee shop.

* * *

It’s 10:55 PM and you are sitting in Cabin Coffee and even though it doesn’t close for another hour, the entire shop is empty. This mysterious Robert is nowhere to be found. You force yourself to get comfortable with the idea that you just got pranked as you take another sip of your latte. Luckily, you brought along your latest self-help book so you use the atmosphere as a comfortable place to focus on its next chapter. Your immersion in the book is interrupted by a masculine, yet smooth voice that calls out your name.

You glance up to see the same strikingly handsome man from the photo standing at the entrance. He is wearing a black and red polka dot dress shirt and black pants. His hair is slicked back and he flashes an unsettling, yet irresistible grin your way. You aren’t sure whether to melt in your seat or pull out your pepper spray. Your weakness chooses the former for you and try to maintain a normal rhythm of breathing as he strides over to your table. 

“You made it.” He looks you in the eye before taking a seat across from you.

You feel your body begin to twitch. It isn’t just his handsomeness that throws you off, but also his vibe. The feeling around him is unlike anything you’ve felt before. It’s as if the air around him transforms into light, yet potent bubbles of something intoxicating. And if you pop one of them, you’ll be under his enigmatic spell. So naturally, every aching cell in your body is urging for you to find a needle and pop each one of them.

“Robert?” You finally manage to say.

“Yes, that is me.” Robert stretches his arms and cracks his neck. You notice that the crunching sound of the crack is abnormally loud.

“Would you like some coffee?” You offer while pointing to the barista.

“No, no. Thank you, though. I don’t…consume those things.”

You suddenly feel taken aback. “Oh, then, why did you choose to meet here?”

He ignores your question and just stares at you, continuing to smirk. Unsure how to respond, you awkwardly look down at your book cover and take another sip of your latte. Unable to help yourself, you look back up and catch another glimpse of him.

“Robert, I can’t help but think that you look like someone who I’ve seen before.”

Robert’s grin increases. “Oh? And who might that be?”

You feel ridiculous for even saying that and shy away. “Nevermind. It’s stupid for me to even think that.”

“Please, [Y/N], enlighten me.”

“No, no. It’s absurd, really. You just remind me of an actor who played a character from a book and a movie. Two movies, actually. You actually look a lot like him and you remind me of the character, but obviously that’s just a book and a movie. It isn’t real.”

Robert shifts closer to you and continues to grin. “Silly girl. Thinking her fantasies can’t come to life.”

Embarrassed, you immediately brush him off. “What are you talking about? It isn’t a fantasy! It’s just…an observation.”

His smile remains wide. “So, you’re going to deny me being here right now?”

“What does that even mean? We just met.” You force yourself to assume you have no idea what he is talking about.

“Oh, [Y/N], you brought me to life. Now, I get to play and have fun. I just wanted to finally meet you and thank you. I wouldn’t be here right now if it wasn’t for you.” Robert moves his thin hands towards you.

You start to feel panicked. Did you just somehow unleash your fantasy into reality? Is this person sitting across from you…who you think it might be? No. Your deepest, darkest fantasy is not sitting in public with you at your local coffee shop for people to see. It can’t be.

A rush of humiliation sweeps through you and automatically, you sit up and rush out of the coffee shop. Still curious, you turn back and see Robert still seated and grinning, He unnervingly shifts his stare towards you and his grin starts to grow. It begins to grow until the length of the grin begins to look unnatural. You turn away before you can see it grow anymore and sprint back to your apartment.

Once you reach your apartment, you slam the door shut and lock it. You run to your living room and turn on the TV and flip the channel to the news. You gasp after hearing what the reporter is saying. Three children have suddenly disappeared without a trace.

_No. It can’t be. It isn’t possible._

Your reassurance is broken off by the reporter’s next statement, “All three children were last seen near the sewer.”


	2. A New Kind of Satiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling turned on from reading your dirty thoughts, Robert meets with you again in an attempt to satisfy this new desire of his.

A few days have passed and you haven’t heard from Robert. At this point, you would normally assume you imagined the whole thing, but the number of missing persons alerts going off on your phone keep you chained to the current reality. IT is alive and running through your city, kidnapping people and eating them alive and it’s seemingly all because of you.

A thought that hasn’t crossed your mind suddenly comes into fruition. _Can your own manifestation eat you if the time came?_

You shake that thought out of your head. He couldn’t possibly go after you. You’re the very reason why he is able to be…doing what he’s doing. Still, this wasn’t exactly the way you wanted your fantasy to pan out. Yes, you wanted…IT to be real, but not to eat people and terrorize your surroundings. You wanted IT to be real because…well, there’s no need to even think about it. Who knows if he can even read your thoughts.

You sigh as you return to your glass of wine while seated on the couch. Your mind flashes back to Robert and the coffee shop and you begin to wonder if you shouldn’t have left so suddenly, realizing that you literally ran away from your manifested fantasy. _Will you even get to…?_

Again, you shake those thoughts away and take another swig of wine. _I can’t even manifest my damn fantasies properly. How hard is it for him to just…_

Your thoughts are interrupted by a familiar laugh. You turn around to face Robert who is now staring at you with his trademark grin.

You try to hide the excitement in your voice. “Aren’t you supposed to be eating people, or something?”

Robert smiles, “Shouldn’t you know? You seem to know all about me.”

You blush. “I don’t know everything about you. I can’t even figure out how you’re existing right now. How did this happen, by the way?”

“I needed a way to enter your reality and you gave one to me.” Robert shrugs.

“Yes, but _how_ did I let you? I thought you could only live in Derry.”

“That is just a story. A book. I can live wherever I please.”

“But you’re a character in that story. How are you able to be real?”

“Characters in stories can be real. Presidents, murderers and survivors are in stories and they’re still real.”

“I see your point, but Stephen King made you up.”

“He didn’t. He simply received a glimpse of me in his thoughts and that inspired him to write that book.”

“So I didn’t actually bring you to life? You already existed?”

“Yes, but you can say that you helped bring me to life in this dimension.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I am the eater of worlds. I came here to feed.”

“And I did this? This is my fault?”

Robert laughs. “No. I would have found another way in this dimension. You just made the process quicker.”

“And how did I make the process quicker?”

“I grow tired of your questions. That is not why I am here.”

You roll your eyes. “Okay. Did you come here to eat me, then? You’re going to eat the one who let you in this world?”

“I came here for something else.”

“What? Did you come to give me a thank you card?”

Robert smiles and steps closer to the couch. He looks deep in your eyes and inhales. You feel yourself trembling as he exhales. He continues to peer at you for a few moments before finally saying, “I did come to give you a thank you gift, yes. It just isn’t in the form of a card.”

He walks over to stand in front of you, his tall frame towering over your small figure. He continues to gaze at you with his hazel-blue eyes, the warmth of them triggering every bit of you to lunge at him. Still, you keep yourself planted on the couch, grasping your wine glass with all your strength as a coping mechanism. He kneels down and places a hand on each of your ankles, keeping his gaze on you.

“You know, [Y/N], I’m in an interesting situation. By law, any form I take must be physically governed by its natural laws. So, when I’m reading your thoughts, things have been happening to me in this form. Things that need to be…satiated.”

You try to respond in a strong voice that doesn’t reveal your immediate arousal, even though he can read your thoughts and clearly knows that you are stimulated. “What…what do you mean?”

Robert inhales and exhales before slowly running his long, thin fingers up your legs as you remain seated on the couch. He finally reaches your thighs and pauses for a moment before clutching the fabric of your pajama pants and pulling them down. His cold fingers acquaint themselves with your bare skin, causing goosebumps to form on you.

“Goosebumps.” He notes. “But not from fear. From something else. Something else than can also give me pleasure that can feed my hunger.”

He continues to run his hands up your thighs before finally reaching your now soaking panties. He then places his long fingers on your moist, heated region and begins to rub. The rubbing is first slow and gentle, which makes you breathe a bit faster in response. When he notices this, he begins rubbing harder, pushing his fingers closer to your swollen clit on the other side of the wet fabric of your panties. The motions of his fingers move faster and you begin to moan in pleasure.

Robert smiles and stops the motion to move his hand from your pussy to his mouth as he parts his full lips and puts his now wet fingers into his mouth, licking up every bit of your juices. When he finishes, he makes eye contact with you again and you notice that his eyes are now completely amber and glowing. An animalistic rage is now flowing through him as he begins to salivate.

“I want more.” He mandates in a growling voice.

At that moment, he rips off your panties and lunges himself at your welcoming pussy, pulling you towards him so that his face has a perfect angle between your legs. You cry out in absolute pleasure as he cups your entire pussy in his mouth while feverishly flicking his tongue at your clit all while simultaneously sucking in your juices. Growling noises are emitted from him as he does this and he becomes more animalistic as the moments pass, pulling your pussy closer to his mouth and chaotically licking your clit faster.

The feel of his warm tongue exploring your pussy and putting pressure on your swollen clit causes you drift into a state of absolute euphoria. As you do, you notice his form shifting. His skin is turning pale, his hair is become a bright orange-red, the clown makeup is forming on his face and his clothes are morphing into a silk suit. Unable to care due to the ecstasy you are in, Robert has now completely changed into Pennywise. His mouth is now open wider and you feel the lips of your pussy being rubbed by his teeth as his tongue is now moving at an unnatural speed on your clit, acting almost as a vibrator. He keeps as strong grip on you as he falls to the ground and you follow, his mouth still cupping between your legs. He motions your hips front and back and before you know it, you are riding his face as his tongue remains on your clit.

You thrust back and forth, feeling the sensation build up as your clit continues to rub on his vibrating tongue. You begin the thrust faster as you can feel yourself getting closer, enjoying the impression of his tongue on you. Pennywise intervenes and clutches both sides of your ass and moving you back and forth even faster. You feel yourself almost there as you push down harder on his tongue while thrusting faster. You keep going back and forth for a few more moments until you finally reach your climax and your pussy begins to pulse uncontrollably.

After taking in every bit of the ecstatic rush, you turn your gaze down to see the clown still cupping your pussy with his mouth as you remain seated on his face.

Panting, you manage to let out, “You must be Pennywise the Dancing Clown. It is a pleasure—and I really mean a _pleasure_ —to finally meet you.”

You then move off of his mouth and continue your panting session while lying on the floor. Pennywise sits up, grins and looks at you before replying, “The pleasure is all mine, [Y/N].”

You smile and crawl closer to him, placing your hands on his chest. “How about we actually make some pleasure yours?”

Pennywise looks at you, slightly confused. You grab his face and kiss him passionately, slipping your tongue into his mouth. He soon reciprocates and places his hands on your waist, moving one hand up to cup one of your breasts. You pause from kissing him and pull off your t-shirt to expose your breasts to him. He momentarily eyes them before moving his face closer to them and putting his mouth on one, moving his tongue around your nipples. You push his face closer to your chest as he does this and moan. He then moves his face up back to meet yours and the two of you share another passionate kiss. You can feel yourself getting wet again and so you move yourself on top of him to straddle him, your pussy on top of his hard region. You push yourself against it as you slowly start to grind against him. Pennywise’s mouth begins to salivate again as he puts his hands on your hips and starts to move you against him so that you’re violently humping his crotch.

Pennywise grabs your breast as you continue to grind on him, his eyes starting to roll back. You look down and find an opening in his silk suit. Almost instinctively, you briefly stop grinding him and reach down in the opening. Pennywise lifts his head up to notice.

“What are you doing?” He inquires.

“Have you ever been inside a woman before?” You ask.

Pennywise looks at you blankly. “I know about intercourse, but I have never experienced it.”

You pull out his incredibly large, hard cock from the opening of his suit before shooting him a confident smile.

“Well, you’re about to experience something that feels better than feeding on fear.”

And just like that, you position yourself over his dick, making sure you hold it up before slowly sitting into it. The feeling of his hard cock entering you and rubbing against your wet, tight walls and stretching you out makes you cry out in both pain and ecstasy. You slowly begin to sit down as the burning, yet pleasurable sensation of yourself opening up for him unfolds. You look up to see Pennywise in a state of shock from the sudden cascade of pleasure that is showering him. This motivates you to shove his hard cock completely inside you, triggering Pennywise to now moan.

The two of you look each other in the eye as you start to thrust, your juices trickling down his cock. You begin to ride faster as his cock rubs inside you. The feeling of his gigantic dick inside you grows larger as you thrust faster. Pennywise is now cupping both of your breast as he is moaning, his hips bucking against you as you slip his dick in and out of you while you also grind your clit on him. You keep riding him as you begin to feel the rush. Pennywise pushes his head back to the ground as drool falls down from his mouth. You stop your thrusting and put your hands on Pennywise’s shoulder. He snaps out of his trance of pleasure and looks at you with an almost annoyed expression.

“Do you want to go on top?” You ask between your heavy panting.

Pennywise just looks at you, confused. You then realize that you are going to have to show him what to do. You move away from him before pulling him closer to you. You then lie down on the floor and move him so that he is directly on top for a missionary position. Pennywise looks at you again. You reach down for his cock and push it back into your wet pussy, with it now slipping right in. Again, Pennywise cries out in pleasure and you move him closer to you. You give him another kiss as you grab his hips and move him in and out of you. Once he continues the rhythm, you wrap your legs around him and hug your arms around his back. He continues thrusting while looking into your eyes. His eyes are bright yellow and a grin forms on his face.

“It feels so good, “Y/N”. You feel so good.”

“You feel good, Pennywise. Keep going.”

Pennywise increases his pace and thrusts in and out of your throbbing pussy. He reaches to your neck and kisses it while continuing to fuck you.

“Faster, baby.” You plead while holding him closer. He braces himself on you while thrusting at an ever faster pace, making his moaning even louder.

“I feel something coming, [Y/N]. It feels good.”

“Not yet, Pennywise. I’m not there yet.”

“But it feels so good [Y/N]. I can’t stop.”

Pennywise is now moving at a chaotic pace as he begins to roar. You also begin to moan as his dick continues to rub the inside of you. Again, you feel the build-up reach to closer to your orgasmic release as he continues to hold you close. You suddenly feel the rush of bliss explode inside you as your pussy starts to pulse on his dick. You dig your nails into his back as you scream.

Pennywise starts to move even faster until he tenses up and roars. You then feel a heated flow of his seed rush into you before he lies, limp, on top of you. He kisses your head before rolling to the ground next to you. The two of you stay silent for a moment.

He then turns to face you. You, in turn, smile and reach for his hand. He reluctantly holds it for a few seconds before letting go. He then stands up.

“Where are you going?” You ask.

“I am the eater of worlds.” He responds. “So, I am going to do just that.”

Right after he says this, he vanishes into thin air. You sigh, stand up and make your way to your bedroom to call it a night. If anything, you can definitely use some rest after what you just experienced.


	3. Acquainted With Its Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn to harness your fear in a way that gives you a pleasurable high.

You stumble into your apartment, wasted from the wine you chugged down during your date. Yes, you signed back on the dating app and searched frantically for a new date. What else were you supposed to do when Robert hasn’t gotten in touch with you for the last week? Not that you expected him to be in touch with you. You knew exactly what you were getting into as soon as you opened yourself up to him. He isn’t human; he is…something else. Still, why is it that _something else_ feels so much more in tune with you than a regular nice guy you matched with on a dating app?

You shake the thought away and open your freezer to search for some ice cream. After all, there is nothing that a scoop of ice cream can’t solve. As soon as you recite that mantra in your head, you wonder if a scoop of whipped milk can really solve your problem with _“The Eater of Worlds”._ Is there anything that could take your mind off that night with him? Again, you chase that question away from your mind and pile the ice cream on to your bowl.

Thoughts continue to creep into your mind as you take in a spoonful of the ice cream. _Maybe you shouldn’t have been so intimate with him for your first time. Perhaps you should have gone rougher, instead._

You shake that suggestion out of your mind. How were you supposed to act? You were simply enjoying the moment you had fantasized about for so long. Needing another form of release, you pour yourself a glass of wine before plopping yourself onto your couch with your glass of alcohol and bowl of ice cream. You briefly shut your eyes. As your eyes are shut, you hear another chuckle. Feeling almost too hopeful, you husk your eyes open, sit up and stare around your room. Unfortunately, your living room is completely empty and free of any higher dimensional beings. You sigh again and plop back down to your sofa.

An idea suddenly comes to you. You realize the spa in your community is still open. Almost instantly, you sprint up and change into your bathing suit. Perhaps a soothing, hot bath could get Robert out of your mind.

You realize you might have been right. You can feel Robert slowly drifting away from your thoughts as you soak in the hot bubbles shooting into your back as you sit in the hot tub. The steam emitting from your bath makes you want to drift into a euphoric daze as the hot, comforting fog consumes your view. Why hadn’t you thought of doing this before? At that very moment, a diabolical chuckle interrupts your meditative state. You snap your eyes open to see Robert seated next to you in the hot tub. He is sporting his usual smile as he peers into your direction, his tan skin glistening over the steam surrounding his torso.

“Robert!” You hail, feeling discombobulated from his interruption.

“[Y/N]!” He mockingly screams back while peering at your frame in your bathing suit.

“What are you doing here?” You inquire. Though you are inwardly thrilled to see him again, a larger part of you feels insulted. You completely opened your physical and emotional self to him the last time you were together and he treated that gesture as if it meant nothing. Sure, he isn’t human and you can’t expect such humanity from him, but that just isn’t able to stop you from feeling…disrespected.

“Silly girl.” Robert reaches out for your waste and pulls you closer to him, the steam from the water surrounding the two of you. “You know why I’m here.”

His impeccably shaped face is glistening from the heat that is emitting from the bubbling water. The hazel hue of his eyes sparkles against the reflection of the bubbles. He catches you staring into them and flashes his usual, overly-confident grin. This is enough to make you forget about any worry you once had and float up to the stars. Regardless, you keep yourself grounded.

“Robert, you can’t just see me and…do what you want whenever you please.”

“Why not? You want me to do what I want to you. I can read your thoughts.”

“That isn’t the point!”

“Then what is the point, [Y/N]? You clearly desire what I want to do to you.”

“The point is that I don’t want to be treated like that. My mind wants more than that.”

Robert only pulls you closer as you say this, his grin growing even larger. “I know your body’s urge for me is stronger than what your mind wants.”

He then moves his hands up to your breast as he plants his full lips onto your own. You can’t help but give in as he slips his tongue into your mouth. Feeling the heated rush sprint through every bit of your insides, you place your arms around his back and pull him closer to you. In turn, he slowly moves his hands up to your shoulders and pulls the top of your bathing suit down, exposing your breasts. You tightly caress him, feeling his strong chest against your bare breasts. He parts your legs and pulls your crotch against his, earning a moan of pleasure from you. He begins grinding against your crotch, causing your moaning to get louder. The feeling of his hard manhood pushing against you pulls you into a daze. Still, you fight to keep your eyes open to simply admire the handsome face of the man (or creature) who was able to give you such a high.

“Excuse me! That is completely prohibited. I am going to have to ask you to leave the area!” Your moment of pleasure with Robert is interrupted by a security guard. “The rules for the pool are clearly written out.”

You immediately cover your breasts with your arms as Robert shoots the security guard a look of repugnance. He steps out of the spa to move closer to the security guard. “Thank you, sir, but we will do whatever we damn well please. I suggest you leave before you get hurt.”

The security guard stands his guard and steps closer to Robert. “Are you threatening me?”

Robert, in turn, steps closer to the security guard. “I am, indeed. It’s not everyday that someone like you gets a pass from me. I would advise that you use it.”

Part of you wants to intervene to give the security guard a fighting chance, but something about Robert’s demeanor hampers you from even moving. It isn’t just his commanding body language that is suddenly intimidating. Sure, he does have a forceful presence when he turns it on, but what makes you uneasy is the ambiance his presence is suddenly creating. It’s drowning out the arousal that you previously felt and replacing it with something you can only recognize as _fear._ You notice that the security guard feels the same way as he takes a step back.

For a moment, you feel a wave of relief. Perhaps the security guard will just walk away and call it a loss. Unfortunately, this belief is short-lived and he nervously reaches for the can of pepper spray hanging from his belt. “I’m w-warning you, buddy. I’m not afraid to…to use this.”

Robert smirks, “But I know you _are_ afraid.”

The security guard ignores him and releases the pepper spray on to Robert’s face. Robert, in turn, remains still and unaffected as the spray is released on to him. You stare at the sight, completely stunned. Within seconds, you notice that Robert’s skin is becoming pale as it continues to get sprayed. You see the clown makeup slowly form on his face. The security guard notices as well and gasps as he continues to spray. The pepper spray runs out and the security guard drops the can. He is breathing heavily as he looks back up and is faced with Pennywise, fully clothed in his signature, silk suit.

The security guard backs away as he emits an expression of confusion. Pennywise slowly follows him as he grins and salivates. Without further hesitation, the clown lunges at the terrified man, chomping off his head. You scream and cringe as Pennywise eats the rest of him within seconds. He then turns back to you with his blood-covered face. Unsure if he’s admiring a second meal, you pull your bathing suit back up and jump out of the spa.

You sprint back to the elevator that leads to your hallway before turning around to see Pennywise slowly following you. You frantically press the “up” button numerous times. You turn to see Pennywise slowly making his way closer to you, the usual grin plastered on his painted face. The elevator door thankfully opens and you fling yourself in, pressing your floor for the door to quickly close. As it closes, you notice Pennywise standing in front of it, smiling as the doors shut the view of him out.

You move to the back of the elevator as you try to control your hyperventilation. You’ve never seen someone killed before, let alone killed so brutally right in front of you. What’s worse is that the hunger in Pennywise’s eyes was still present as he stared at you in front of the elevator. He looked ready to devour you in the blink of an eye. Nevertheless, you keep yourself sane by removing images of you getting eaten alive out of your head. Though you know he can easily eat you any moment, the feeling of control you felt from running away is enough solace for the moment.

The elevator door opens. You stare out the hallway before reluctantly stepping out. Everything appears normal enough and this acts as a queue to keep moving towards your door. You pick up your pace as you continue to walk down your hall as you attempt to remain calm by keeping your breathing at a regular pattern. At last, you reach your door. As you sift through your keys, a familiar, yet unwelcome noise overtakes your hearing. You hear what can only be described as a prolonged croak.

Reluctantly, you turn around and see a stumbling Kayako from _The Grudge_ make her way towards you. While screaming maniacally, you shove your key into the door’s keyhole and fling your door open before tossing yourself inside and slamming the door shut. The problem is that when you look up, you see you aren’t in your apartment at all, but rather an underground sewer. Your first impulse is to open the door and run back into the hallway, but the croaking sounds of Kayako on the other side prompts you to move further into the sewer.

The further you get, the darker your surroundings become. You feel the discomfort of terror continue to flow through you as you make your way down the damp, unwelcoming path. Still, you keep your head up and continue to move forward.

Strangely enough, the more you feel the fear flow through you, the less uncomfortable you feel. You start to take the fear in with more ease, almost enjoying the rush of it. The enjoyment is briefly interrupted by a spider-like humanoid that crawls next to you. You are unfortunately able to see it from your eyes adjusting to the light. Rather than running the other direction, you remain still, examining every part of it. The creature eerily turns its head to face you. You reach your hand out to touch it, unsure how it will react. Something in you suddenly feels an urge for the rush of fear. It craves a cascade of horror pouring through your veins and igniting the lively sensation. So, you place your hand on the creature’s face, waiting for its reaction. The creature responds by simply flashing a smile of approval your way. You reciprocate by smiling back.

A larger thrill overtakes you and you confidently take a step forward, now feeling excited for what meets you next. You keep your fear harnessed, savoring every bit of it as if it’s the last bit of substance in a syringe for you to shoot up. Now, you’re walking full speed through the path of the sewer. You continue to walk forward until you’re met with a large opening that numerous tunnels lead to. You peer up to see numerous bodies floating above. When you shift your gaze back down, you now see Pennywise standing on a pile of unknown contents in the middle. He is still covered in blood and carries an expression that reads _hunger._

He stares at you, this time keeping his face free of his usual grin. He looks resolute, ready to feed. You, in turn, step forward towards him. He remains still. The closer to get to him, the thicker the air feels. Though you make the effort to reach him faster, your movements slow down, as if you are underwater. In addition, you feel your surroundings become warmer. You take another glance at Pennywise to see that he is breathing heavily as he stares your way, like a beast ready to take charge. You finally reach him, feeling filled with the thick, hot air around you and craving _release._

Pennywise steps closer to you and violently grabs your shoulders. You maintain your eye contact with him as he looks down at you and moves closer. He runs his hands down your body as he whispers in your ear, “ _fear_ ” before pulling your face to his and kissing you, passionately.

You reciprocate and caress him so that you can feel your body against his. He elevates his hands back to your shoulder and lowers the straps of your bathing suit so that your breasts are, again, exposed to him. He steps down into a kneeling position, still tall enough for his face to reach your chest. He sticks his tongue out and explores your entire chest with it. You keep your arms on him as he does this, trying to hold yourself back from moaning so quickly. Your attempt fails when he reaches down for your moist crotch as he continues to lick your breasts.

You reach for your bathing suit and pull it down from your body, exposing yourself to him. He responds by running his hands over your bare skin, reaching again for between your legs. He slips his middle and index finger into you before shifting it in and out of your region. You buck against him while as he keeps his face by your chest, licking your breasts consistently. Your moaning causes a rise in his aggression. He halts his fingering and takes a step back, examining your frame for a moment before impulsively plummeting you onto the ground. He stretches over you to hostilely kiss you, pulling your face as close to him as possible in the meantime. Pennywise then reaches for his groin area and pulls his cock out of the silk suit. You notice that it is larger and…less human looking than before, resembling a grey eel of sorts. The time to evaluate it is cut short as he shoves it into your pussy, earning a sudden scream from you.

“Shhhhh, my sweet.” Pennywise manages to say before losing himself in ecstasy.

He growls in pleasure while rolling his eyes back. In addition to the eel-like dick thrusting in and out of you, the instrument also starts vibrating, causing your senses to make you almost float up and meet his victims in the air. Ironically, Pennywise is holding you down from doing that. You gaze up at him on top of you, his eyes still rolled back. You place your hand on his cheek. He slightly snaps out of his pleasure trance and looks down at you. He flashes you a grin and grabs your hand on his cheek, moving it to his lips and kissing it gently before gripping his hands on the floor while inside you.

You feel his eel-like appendage creep deeper inside you, the vibrations becoming more intense. Unable to move from the decadence, you shift your gaze up to the victims floating above you. As odd as it seems, you’ve never been in a more perfect state before. The creature of your fantasy, giving and receiving gratification as you stare up at a number of people unconsciously floating above like enchanted fairies showering you with their blessings.

The area suddenly begins to shift into a night sky and the floating people morph into stars. You look down to see you’re floating on a cloud over the skyline of a city. When you shift your view back up, you see Pennywise on top of you, smiling at you before kissing you once more.

“This is how you feel it is?” He inquires.

You don’t answer, and instead pull him closer to you for him to continue his movements. The vibrations become harder and your level of ecstasy almost overtakes you. Still, you are able to maintain yourself from finishing. Pennywise apparently notices, because a second, smaller appendage seemingly grows out of the large one and feverishly massages your clit. You feel the heat rise in your lower region as it reaches an exploding feeling of rapture. Again, you dig your nails into Pennywise’s back and pull him close, prompting him to move in faster, less coordinated motions. He quite literally roars out in pleasure as he tenses up and unleashes pools of semen into you. You hold him close as twitches break from his tense position. As you hold him, you see that your surroundings have gone back to that of the underground sewer, the bodies returning to float above you.

Pennywise finishes taking in the peak of his pleasure and moves off of you. You refrain from moving close to him and instead put your bathing suit back on. As you dress yourself, you can’t help but turn to the clown and ask, “So, have you actually seen the movies that you’re in.”

Pennywise casually turns to you. “No, but I know of them.”

“Did that somehow actually happen?”

“Something very similar to that happened in a different dimension, yes.”

“So, The Losers defeated you?”

Pennywise lets out a chuckle before turning your way. “Does it look like they defeated me?”

“Well, how did you beat them?”

“How could I not have beaten them? They were mere mortal beings. I am a higher dimensional force with abilities beyond their comprehension.”

“So, you killed them all?”

“Yes. I killed them all and after a few hundred years, ate every being in their world.”

Your state of euphoria has suddenly dissipated and you dare yourself to ask. “Robert, are you planning on eating every being in this world?”

“Yes.”

“Including…me?”

Pennywise slightly hesitates before presenting a confident expression. “Yes.”

“But I thought, we were…I just assumed we…”

“My dear, don’t you know of me enough to be aware that I like to _play_ with my food?”

A sick feeling overtakes you. You realize that you are only a toy for him to use until he’s had enough of it. Experiencing a slight gush of defiance, you speak up. “You’re here because of me! You can’t possibly kill me. You wouldn’t have been able to feed like this in this world if it wasn’t for me!”

Pennywise now looks extremely irritated. He creeps closer to you and grabs your face before begrudgingly declaring, “You were and always will be food to me. Don’t ever think otherwise.”


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I have incorporated a few Missing 411 things in this chapter (if anyone is into that). I'm always fascinated by those National Park disappearances so I couldn't resist.

You take another gulp of beer while seated at the table with your colleagues. You’re at your company’s happy hour. It’s been a few days since the event in the sewer with Robert and, quite honestly, you are pretty turned off by him. How else do you expect to feel when he was blatant about you being only food to him? At the same time, what more could you possibly expect? If anything, you should probably feel grateful that he hasn’t eaten you yet. At the same time, you feel something from him that is unlike anything you’ve ever previously felt. In addition to the butterflies that flow through you as his hazel eyes connect their gaze with yours, you find yourself also feeling elevated, as if you’re getting more in tune with something familiar, yet foreign. Though Robert declared you as a food source and refuses to maintain anything more than a physical connection with you, you can’t help but feel that something with him just feels right.

Regardless, you maintain that you are turned off from him as you order another drink. Your inner tug-of-war is interrupted by a voice that tells the waiter, “Put it on my tab.”

You look up to see that a tall, handsome man with dark hair is smiling at you. Slightly flustered, you respond, “Thanks, but there’s no need. The company is covering it.”

“Oh? Well, then I guess I owe you a drink. Are you free tomorrow evening?”

You’re surprised to find that your heart is beating heavily as you look at him. And quite honestly, it’s comforting to know that Robert doesn’t have a hold on you the way you thought he did.

You smile while responding. “That sounds like a plan.”

“Great, I look forward to it.”

You pass him your number before he leaves the bar. You assume that you’re going to be Robert’s food one day so this meant you would need to make the most of your time alive. Smiling, you turn back to your colleagues and engage in some fun, tipsy conversations.

* * *

The next evening arrives quickly. You stare into your closet and search for an appropriate outfit for the night. You and the man from yesterday, whose name is Carl, are planning on meeting at a swanky bar of a five-star hotel. You haven’t heard from Robert and thankfully, he isn’t crossing your mind as much as he did before.

_Let him continue eating this world, but you’ll be damned if he takes your emotional wellbeing with it._

You find a satin, mid-length burgundy dress in the back of your closet and slip it on. _Perfect._

The place the two of you are meeting is a classy setting, so you find it fitting to sweep your hair up in a messy chignon and wear your best pumps. You give yourself one last look in the mirror before heading towards your front door. Before you’re able to open the door, however, you hear a crashing noise in your bedroom. Unnerved, you force yourself to step into your bedroom. Once you reach there, nevertheless, you see that nothing is out of place. The sensation of feeling as though you’re being watched suddenly hits you.

“Robert! Give it a rest. I know it’s you.” You move back out to your front door and walk out, knowing that he heard you.

In the front of your apartment complex, you see the Uber waiting for you. Excited, you walk up to the passenger’s seat and open the door.

“Is this ride for [Y/N]?” You ask.

“Yes.” The driver replies.

You take a second look at the driver and notice that something is off with the way he looks. He is an elderly man who looks gaunter than the typical senior citizen. Regardless, you are running late and don’t have time to question his oddities. You slip into the backseat and focus on the upcoming date. This Carl is beyond decent and who knows where the night can lead the two of you?

A few minutes pass and the night is going smoothly. You’re heading to your desired destination as planned. In an effort to pass the time with conversation, you ask the driver, “So how long have you been driving for Uber?”

The driver stays silent for a moment and then replies, “This is my first day.”

“Oh…well, you are doing a good job!” You wince at your awkward response.

“Thank you, dear. Where are you headed?”

“The Ritz Carlton, please. The one that’s downtown.”

“What is a pretty girl like you doing at a hotel downtown?”

“Umm…just meeting someone to talk.”

“Really? Only talking?”

“Uhh…yes.”

“That’s unlikely. Given his plans for you tonight.:

You are taken aback. “How do you know his plans?”

“… I just know his plans.”

Your common sense kicks in and you look at the driver suspiciously. “Robert?”

The driver doesn’t reply.

Frustration rises within you. “Pull over!”

The driver ignores you, causing your blood to boil. It’s clearly Robert. You open the driver door, despite the car still moving. Once the door opens, you throw yourself out.

Against your luck, you forget the fact that it actually hurts to fall on rough asphalt from a moving car. Regardless, you are away from the creature who refuses to see you as anything more than a sex toy and/or food. You pry yourself up from the ground and bring yourself to a stance. Once fully standing, you look around. The area is emptier than you anticipated. In fact, you are the only person in sight.

You realize that the night is displaying a darker setting than you previously noticed. Panicked, you reach for your phone and call another Uber. As soon as you submit the request, a second car pulls up to you. The driver’s seat window rolls down and the face of a man appears.

“Looking for a ride?” He asks.

“Are you my ride?” You ask, perplexed that your ride might have arrived so quickly.

“Yes.” He responds.

You take a closer look at the vehicle and see that it’s filled with three other men. Hesitant, you step back. The man in the car isn’t pleased.

“Get in the car.’ He demands as he pulls out a gun.

Knowing you have no other choice, you reluctantly step into his vehicle. As soon as you enter, you see the other men in the car stare at you hungrily. A man in the passenger’s seat points his gun in your direction. He then turns to the driver and asks, “How much do you think we can make from this one?”

“Probably not much, since it’s unlikely she’s a virgin, but we should at least get something.”

You shiver at his words, but know it’s best to remain silent. You peer out the window and try to think of a plan to escape. Unfortunately, it’s hard to think of a plan that doesn’t involve your head getting blown off from the gun that is pointed to you. In an attempt to remain calm, you stay still and look ahead. An idea is bound to arrive in your mind as you stay still. No ideas arrive.

As the man in the driver’s seat continues to head forward, you see a figure standing in the middle of the street. The man in the driver’s seat halts his car, with the car being about 50 yards away from the figure.

“Check this out, fellas!” He demands in a humored tone.

Everyone else looks ahead to see a clown standing in the middle of the road. You take a second glance before verifying that Pennywise is the one standing in the middle of the street. The men in the car laugh as Pennywise remains still.

“Well check it out!” the man in the passenger’s seat yells. “It’s Pennywise!”

The rest of the men in the car laugh and you can’t help but feel a sigh of relief as you know what’s coming next. Pennywise steps closer as the car stops. The driver and passengers remain unphased and completely amused.

“Maybe we should get a picture with him.” One of the passengers suggest while chuckling and causing everyone else in the car to laugh even harder.

You longingly stare at the clown as he walks closer to the car. He isn’t grinning. In fact, his expression displays complete hate and anger. You hadn’t seen this expression on him before and just looking at it made you feel uneasy. You had no idea how the men in the car have no problem with his apparent demeanor. Then again, they don’t realize that the Pennywise walking towards them is the _actual Pennywise. The actual, hungry, violent Pennywise_ that chilled your blood.

He finally reaches the driver’s window. At this point, the driver is reluctant to open it, remembering that you are in his backseat against your will. He turns back to his passengers in the backseat. “Make sure she keeps her fucking mouth shut. If she makes a single sound, we will kill her and this clown in an instant.”

The driver rolls his window down to meet Pennywise. “Hey man! We are all huge fans! Mind if I take a quick picture?”

The driver then hands the man adjacent to him in the passenger’s seat his phone for a photo. The man in the passenger’s seat hold’s the phone as the driver poses next to Pennywise. Pennywise is simply staying still with an irritated expression. When the man in the passenger’s seat presses the camera button, the entire car is blinded with the flashing, white light. Once the light subsides, the driver is seen again, except now, his head is completely missing from his body. Pennywise is still standing in the same position, with blood covering his face. The passenger in the driver’s seat attempts to shoot the clown, but the bullets gently bounce off his face as if they were pieces of popcorn. This makes the passengers panic and run out the car and into the forest.

A smirk is shown in Pennywise’s face as he takes his time walking the men in the forest. You sit in the vehicle, shocked, but appreciative of what just happened. At the same time, you still aren’t sure if your also on tonight’s menu for Robert. Another car pulls next to the one you’re in and you get a notification on your phone. Your actual Uber has arrived. Realizing that you have a chance to still meet up with your date at the bar and also seeing a convenient opportunity to escape, you hop out of your abductor’s vehicle and step into the next car.

* * *

The date is going surprisingly well. You are sipping a French 75 as Carl is describing his most recent trek in Yosemite National Park.

“Something strange did happen to my buddies and me on our way to the summit.” He starts to hesitate.

“What happened?”

“Well, someone went missing. We ended up crossing paths with the search and rescue team. My friends and I decided to help them out since the missing person seemingly vanished without a trace.”

Your interest grows. “So, did you find any trace?”

Carl looks at you as if he almost regrets bringing up the story. “I’m actually not supposed to mention what I saw. The search and rescue team made me swear by it. I shouldn’t even be bringing up any bit of this story, but I don’t know. You’re just so easy to talk to.”

He reaches his hand over to yours and continues his story. “I ended up finding a staircase in the middle of the forest of the mountain. If that wasn’t strange enough, I also felt a very uncomfortable feeling around it, as if some force was warning me to stay away. I ignored the warning and made my way to the stairs. Suddenly, a member of search and rescue pulled me back, commanding that I stay away from the stairs. When I asked him why, he simply pulled me out of the area with him, not saying a word.”

You stare at him, completely confused, but intrigued nonetheless.

“We ended up finding the shoes of the missing person that day, but nothing else. I attempted to sneak back to the stairs to take another look at them, but when I went back to the area, they were gone.”

“What do you think it was?” You ask.

“I have no idea, but the people working at the national park seemed used to these occurrences. They clearly wanted to cover it up.”

“Do you think they are protecting something…supernatural?” You question.

“Not exactly. I think they are trying to spare the public of a disturbing reality.”

“What reality is that?”

“That there are things beyond our comprehension around us in this world. Maybe we can perceive it if we…tune our minds a certain way.”

Now your interest has completely risen. “Tune our minds?”

“Well, yes. I have been doing some research of supernatural things in national parks after that, and with the amount of disappearances that happen in them, I’m sure that there is something stranger going on in them and perhaps we invite them in by the way we think. See, when hiking in national parks, we seem more at peace with our mind. Maybe these forces are perceived by us elevating our mind…thinking and feeling a certain way.”

You suddenly understand what he means. “You mean, maybe when we tune our mind a certain way, we can perceive things in…higher dimensions?”

“Exactly! And maybe that acts as a sort of domino effect and other people pick up on that energy, thus eventually making it perceived by the masses. Think about it; when people claim to see ghosts or haunted things, maybe they aren’t actually ghosts, but rather, a glimpse of a being in a different dimension.”

A light goes off in your head and you begin to put the pieces together. Robert is here because you were able to perceive him based on the vibrations you were emitting from your thoughts. Those vibrations must have spread for other people to pick up on. He really did manifest into your reality. That is how he is able to enter new worlds and eat them, by picking up on corresponding vibrations. Another thought enters your mind: he isn’t the only one.

You shake the thoughts of Robert out of your head. Right now, you are on a date with a handsome, decent man who is fun to converse with and regardless of how Robert entered your reality, the fact is that he refuses to see you as anything more than his potential victim. With that thought planted, you hold Carl’s hand tighter, causing him to flash you an appreciative smile.

“How about we go out to the balcony?” He suggests.

You agree and the two of you step out on the balcony that overlooks the skyline. Carl then pulls you closer to him and looks you in the eye. “[Y/N], I know this sounds crazy since we just met, but there is just something about you. I’ve never felt this way about someone before.”

Flattered, you can only smile as he tilts his head down to kiss you. As this happens, however, you see a shadow over his head, prompting you to look up. Once you do, you notice Pennywise towering over the two of you. His eyes are bright amber as his fuming expression causes you to shiver.

In an instant, he reaches out and grabs Carl by his neck, scowling at him hostilely. Talons break through his gloves and sink into Carl’s skin, causing him to scream out in anguish.

You want to remain still, frozen in fear, but you know you have to do something. So, you force yourself to step in front of Carl.

“Robert!” You plead. “Please don’t!”

Your pleas are useless as Pennywise shoves you to the ground and pulls Carl closer to him. His mouth begins to open unnaturally wide as large, sharp teeth extend. Carl is now kicking and screaming for help. You push yourself off from the floor and stand next to Pennywise.

“Robert, don’t do this. He doesn’t deserve this. He’s done nothing wrong!”

Once you say those words, Pennywise’s anger only rises. He rips Carl’s head off of his neck. Carl’s body then falls to the floor and in a fit of rage, Pennywise digs his claws into it, ripping it into pieces while violently roaring. Blood and organs are now scattered around the balcony. Tears start to flow down your face as you begin crying uncontrollably. Once Pennywise is finished, he stares over at you, rage still present in his demeanor. Once he looks at you, however, his amber eyes turn blue and an expression of regret overtakes him.

Feeling as though you’ve already hit rock bottom, you snap your gaze up at him. “You refuse to see me as anything special to you, but you won’t let me find someone who does! What do you want from me?”

Pennywise switches to a commanding demeanor. “I will not get pulled into your pathetic, human customs. I am the –”

“Eater of worlds!” You interrupt. “I get it. And I am nothing but a piece of food to you. Well, I no longer care. In fact, eat me now! If that’s the only way I can be free from you, eat me!”

You step closer to him, grab his hand and place it around your neck. “Be the monster that you are and eat me, already! We both know you’re incapable of doing anything else!”

Pennywise’s eyes shift back to anger and as his sharp teeth protrude from his mouth. He pulls you closer to him as he continues to growl. You keep your expression of disgust plastered on your face as you are moved closer to his mouth. You notice his hand around your neck trembling as you are both now face-to-face. His amber eyes connect with your stare.

Out of nowhere, Pennywise puts you back down. His eyes, again, transform into a blue color and his face no longer shows anger, but rather, confusion. You stare at him, completely surprised as he backs away from you, breathing heavily. A tear falls from his eye and down his makeup-filled cheek. The two of you only peer at each other for a few moments.

He then vanishes, leaving you unsure of what exactly just happened.


	5. Ceasefire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything can be cured with some chardonnay, Backstreet Boys and make-up (clown) sex…

There seems to be more stairs today. You feel as though you’ve been walking up the flight of stairs for hours. Then again, everything today has been dragging. From the meetings, to the emails from your clients requesting their performance reports, to the line at the coffee shop. Compared to your mind that has been racing all day, the physical world has been absolutely stagnant.

It’s as if a battle is going on in your head. One side hates Robert for making your life so complicated and for brutally murdering the man you felt a connection with the night before. The other side…misses Robert and is longing to see him again. You continue to mentally beat yourself up all day for the other side even existing. How is it even possible for you to still have any feelings at all for him after what he did? Your inner battle is stopped when you realize you’ve finally reached your floor.

Looking forward to a glass of chardonnay, you rush to your front door and open it before the next cycle of the inner battle decides to commence.

* * *

Things suddenly don’t seem so bad. You pour the last bit of chardonnay into your glass and take another swig as “Get In to the Groove” blasts from your speakers. You begin to sing out loud to the words, using your glass as a microphone. You spin around in circles before hopping on to your couch, mouthing the words, bouncing in tune with the beat. The song eventually ends, but you feel yourself just getting warmed up. You become even more hyped when “I Want It That Way” starts to play.

You sway your hips and turn around to see Robert in his Pennywise form standing by the couch, looking at you with the most amused expression. Your drunken state hinders you from being phased by any of it.

You hop off the couch and groove your way to him, grabbing his hand and continuing to use your glass as a microphone. You begin to sing with the music, “You are…my fireeeee! The one…desireeeee! Believe…when I say…I waaaant it thaaaat way!”

Pennywise just stares at you, absolutely perplexed.

You move your hand to his face and caress it, gently. “But we…are twoooooo worlds…apart.”

You now shift your hand down to his chest. “Can’t reach toooooo your heart…when yoooou say that I waaaaant it thaaaat way!”

A grin breaks through Pennywise’s initial cold manner.

You don’t notice and jump back on the couch to continue your solo performance. “TELL ME WHY? AIN’T NOTHING BUT A HEARRRRRTACHE! TELL ME WHY? AIN’T NOTHING BUT A MIIIIIISTAKE!”

You wag your index finger to Pennywise as you continue your singing. “Tell me why? I never want to hearrrr you say…I WAAAAANT IT THAAAAAT WAY!”

Pennywise, who is somehow now completely turned on, grins as he slowly creeps over to you like a predator ready to pounce on his prey.

You look him in the eyes and smile as you continue. “Am I…your fiiiiiire? Your one…desiiiiire?”

Pennywise reaches for you and puts his hand on your waist, slowly moving them up to your breasts. Though you are standing on the couch, his tall frame is able to reach you at an equal height.

“Yes, I know...” you continue singing, “it’s tooooooo late, but I waaaaaant it thaaaat way!”

Instantaneously, Pennywise snaps his finger which, to your surprise, shuts off the music. He then grabs you and pulls you to him so that he’s holding you with your legs wrapped around him. Flashing you a longing expression, he reaches over to kiss you as if he hasn’t seen you in decades. You happily return the kiss as he steps into your bedroom, still caressing you.

He gently places you on your bed and meets you there to continue the kiss. You feel his hands move to your breasts and then you feel hands cup your waist. You also feel his hands cup your crotch before rubbing your heated region. The thing is, you feel all of this at the same time. Confused, you break the kiss and attempt to move your head up to inspect what exactly is going on. Pennywise your inspection by moving one of his hands to your face and lightly pushing it back down to the pillow.

“Don’t worry.” He assures you. “Just relax. It will feel strange at first, but trust me.”

He looks down at you and you provide him with a hesitant nod of approval. He takes the green light eagerly as you move your head back and stare at the ceiling. With his hands still cupping your breasts, he moves down to the lower end of your torso, which is now completely wet. You feel his tongue lap at your clit before full-on vibrating against it. You can feel him push his finger into you, except this finger is unrealistically large for a finger, with noticeable bumps seemingly protruding from its sides. You remember his advice and simply relax into it.

Once you are finally able to relax, you can feel the pleasure overtake you. The sensation of his tongue moving impossibly fast against your clit throws you into complete overdrive as you desperately try to not release so quickly. His gigantic finger moving in and out of you is also not helping.

“Robert!” You scream. “I can’t hold it any longer! I think I’m going to…”

Pennywise moves his mouth away from your pussy and places another finger in the area, rubbing zealously against your clit. Keeping all of his arms in their respective areas, he moves his head over you and looks you in the eye with an arrogant sneer. “Come for me, [Y/N]. Come for Pennywise.”

You scream out in pleasure as the release overtakes every part of you. An abnormally large smile overtakes Pennywise’s face as he looks down and sees your body pulse as you gasp for air. When your daze clears, you sit up.

“My turn.” You confidently declare.

“Your turn for what?” he responds, his multiple arms withdrawing into his body.

As you tie your hair up, you reply. “My turn to make you see God. Lie down.”

Pennywise just sits across from you, appearing reluctant to do as you say. In turn, you put your hands on his chest and push him down. You then rip the crotch area of his silk suit so that his complete manhood is exposed.

You grab the hard clown-cock and rest your lips at the tip, earning a sudden moan from the clown himself. You slowly move your lips down so that his length exposes itself further to the inside of your mouth. You begin to suck as you feel his tip near your gag reflex while also running your tongue around the shaft. Channeling your inner porn star, you bob your head up and down while continuing to suck him. Pennywise is crying out in extreme pleasure, which isn’t to your surprise, since your blow job skills are supreme. 

Wanting to switch things up, you move down to his ball sack and begin sucking while giving him the hand job of his dreams. You gently fit his entire ball sack in your mouth and move your tongue around it. It isn’t long before you hear Pennywise reach his peak and start to tense up.

Your current predicament is whether you should swallow…or even put his semen near your mouth. Is clown cum…edible? Well, of course it’s edible, but he isn’t a clown…he’s a higher dimensional being. What if it isn’t even semen? What if it’s some alien-style acid that melts through your throat? What would they say at your funeral…or put on your tombstone? _Here lies the slut who just had to swallow the acid-filled semen of the demonic clown that she, for whatever reason, gave a blow job to._

“It isn’t acid.” Pennywise finally says after reading your thoughts.

“So…it’s…edible?” You ask for reassurance.

“Yes, but it’s coming now so get ready.”

You position your mouth over his dick and immediately, you feel a stream of thick liquid enter. To your surprise, the liquid tastes like a vanilla milkshake.

“Wow!” you exclaim as you lick the remaining bits around your lips. “That was magical.”

“Yes, it was.” Pennywise responds. “But we aren’t finished yet.”

He grabs you and turns you around before saying, “Keep playing with the clown.”

Pennywise then runs his hands across your body before you feel his hard dick enter you. The two of you cry out as he begins to thrust. He moves one of his hands to your hair and grasps it, pulling you closer to him in the process. Once you reach him, he kisses your cheek while continuing to move in and out of you. You start to breathe heavily from the intensity of it all.

With one hand still grasping your hair, he moves another hand down to start massaging your clit, all with him burrowing his head into your shoulder and breathing into your neck. The entire situation is beyond gratifying.

Pennywise moves a bit closer to you and says in a raspy voice, “I want you, [Y/N], to always be mine and only mine” before kissing you again on the cheek. You put your hand over his hand that is grasping your hair as a response.

The sensation of him moving in and out of you from behind while also fingering you reaches its peak and you orgasm sooner than you anticipated. This signals Pennywise to move faster until he begins to scream, sloppily kissing your cheek before embracing firmly and tensing up. You feel his warm seed flow into you as he moans out.

The two of you drop to the bed. To your astonishment, Pennywise moves close to you and tightly wraps his arms around your smaller frame. He tenderly kisses your forehead repeatedly as you drift off into a peaceful slumber.


	6. A Ritual In Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Robert spend the day together. After noticing some drastic changes that happened to you, it becomes evident that the events that occurred during that day might not have been random.

The headache isn’t nearly as bad as the memories from last night. _Did you seriously sing a Backstreet Boys song in front of the higher-dimensional being you have a thing for?_

Your recollections hinder you from opening your eyes. Perhaps if you fall back asleep, they would disappear and it will be like your embarrassing, drunk, make-up night never happened. So, after a few moments, your internal suggestion begins to come to fruition and you feel yourself dozing back off. This is interrupted by the sound of your alarm. You force yourself to peel your eyes open to see that it’s time to get ready for work. The thought of you having to deal with your boss and your hangover makes you want to cringe again.

You then turn to your side to see, unsurprisingly, that Robert is nowhere in sight.

You sigh as you tumble out of bed and make your way to your closet to pick out an outfit. While sifting through your clothes, you hear something sizzling in your kitchen. Curious, you step out of your room and find Robert, in his supermodel-good-looks human form, cooking you an omelet. You stand there, stunned.

“Good morning!” he says before walking over and kissing you on your forehead before handing you a mug. “I made you some coffee!”

You smile while staring at him and grabbing the cup. “Thank you.”

Knowing that Robert was making the effort to finally create something more between the two of you made you feel warm inside. As soon as you look down into the cup, however, you notice that the coffee is straight black.

“I just need some of my hazelnut creamer before actually drinking this.”

“No, I think it’s just fine without the creamer.” Robert’s face suddenly turns cold.

“Are you serious? No. I can’t drink this without creamer. It’s too bitter.”

“No, creamer will ruin the integrity of the beverage.” Robert looks at you with a straight face.

“Integrity? Are you trying to drug me?”

“Not in the way you think.”

“Well, in what way, then?”

“You want to fix your hangover, don’t you?”

You were surprised. _Did Robert seriously just make you something that would help you feel better?”_

“Thanks, Robert. I’m touched.” And just like that, you chugged the rusty, bitter coffee down while also doing everything in your power to avoid making a sour face.

Robert stares at you and smiles before handing you a plate with an omelet. “I know this is your favorite for breakfast.”

“It is.” You delightfully confirm before grabbing the plate. “Thank you so much.”

Not feeling the need to act dainty, you snatch the omelet with your hands and take a bite. Your insides feel as though they are trembling as the warm, chewed contents slide down your throat. As much as you love omelets, you couldn’t believe just how delectable this one is. The eggs are fluffy, the vegetables are cooked to a perfect crisp, the cheese melted and tangy and the _meat so juicy and sweet_. You finish the entire thing in less than a minute.

“So…” you comment, “I need to get ready for work.”

“But can’t you call off just for today?” Robert asks.

“I can’t. There is no way my boss would allow it.”

Robert gazes into your eyes and steps closer to you, like a magnet experiencing the pulling force from steel. He brushes his finger against your cheek and stares at you for a moment with a smirk before finally whispering, “Can you at least try?”

There is just something about his human form that mesmerizes you. Yes, his clown form also draws you in, but not in the same way. In his human form, his charisma is given complete freedom to shine without the hindrance of a demonic clown. He still looks terrifying, but in a pure way. He is completely handsome, yet he exudes a dark, disturbing essence that somehow makes him that much more tempting.

“Okay.” You finally say before picking up your phone and dialing your manager. The thought of her and her bossy demeanor makes you wince and eliminates some of the hazy goodness you feel from standing next to Robert and his toxic magnetism. Her phone starts to ring on the other end. You suddenly remember the time you tried calling off due to falling down the stairs and fracturing a rib and your manager threatened to terminate you if you didn’t make it in work that day to finish a report for upper management. You had to type through the pain before spending your evening after work waiting in urgent care. It now becomes clear that there is no way she would give you the time off for today.

To your shock, ringing is still heard on her end before you are taken to her voicemail. Confused, you look up to Robert, who is looking at you with a devilish grin. “Leave a message.” He instructs.

You didn’t think it was possible to ever hear your manager’s voicemail, as she always stayed near her phone and answered it devotedly within the first two rings. Regardless, you leave her a message, letting her know you couldn’t make it in for the day. It was worth a try, though you still expect to get a call back from her, screaming at you to drop everything and get to the office. You do your best to keep those thoughts out of your head and focus on your day with Robert.

“Perfect.” Robert says. “I have a great day planned for us. Get ready.”

* * *

The two of you are strolling through a trail on a park. You didn’t ever take Robert as the outdoorsy type, but then you remember that this might simply be a way he scopes out his prey. After all, there are plenty of children who play at the park.

Your thoughts are interrupted when you stumble on something and lose your footing. When you look down, you see what appears to be a porcelain doll resting on the ground. Intrigued, you pick it up and take a closer look at it to soon see that it is vintage. You see a family close by staring at you with a concerned expression. Assuming the doll belongs to them, you walk over to them with it. They suddenly appear nervous. Robert is standing behind you, seemingly minding his own business and analyzing a nearby tree.

“Is this your doll?” You ask as you step closer to the family.

The mother is holding her son as the father sheepishly steps towards you. “I need that doll.”

You take a closer look at the doll before asking, “Why?”

“It’s essential we have this!” As the father says this, the mother cries as she holds the child closer to her.

You pull the doll closer to you, making the family flinch. “Please elaborate or this doll becomes mine.”

“It belonged to our daughter. She would play with it all the time before she…passed. We kept the doll with all of her other things in her room, but…strange things started happening in the house. Whenever we try to hide it in a box in our basement, it somehow always reappears in unlikely places…like right here.” The mother is still in tears as she says this.

“Well, why don’t you just destroy the doll?” You casually ask, believing the family to be over-dramatic from being unable to cope with the passing of their daughter.

“No! That was our daughter’s favorite doll.” The father screams.

“This doll is clearly unhealthy for you. Just get rid of it.” You try to reason with them.

“No! Just give it back to us, please!” The mother begs.

“But, you are clearly terrified of this thing. It’s so obvious that this simple relic of your daughter is eating away at your well-being.” You feel inclined to help them move on.

Before you can say anything else, the father walks over to you and reaches his hand out for the doll. “Give me the doll.”

You want to shatter the doll in pieces for them, but at the same time, it really isn’t your problem. Still feeling slightly reluctant, you pass the doll over to the father. He snatches it aggressively and the family rushes out of the park. You stare at them, confused.

After, you turn around to see Robert looking at you with a big smile and twinkling eyes.

“I know you’re in the middle of that mess.” You tell him while rolling your eyes.

He glides over to you with his tall, eerie frame as his hazel eyes pierces their view into your direction and you suddenly feel an urge to shrink away. He then kisses your forehead and holds your hand as the two of you continue on the trail and head into the forest area.

* * *

It has been almost half an hour and the two of you are still walking in the forest. The day has become cloudy and the forest suddenly has a hollow, cold feeling to it. Something about Robert’s vibe hinders you from asking where the two of you are going. He appears focused and rigid as his grasp on your hand continues to get tighter.

When you shift your focus to the path that the two of you are walking down, you are stunned to see that you’re walking towards a staircase.

“Robert?” You feebly ask. “I don’t think I can be near these.”

“Sure, you can.” He chuckles.

The two of you finally reach the staircase. The stairs are covered in carpet, but free of any debris or stains, which makes them appear even more odd considering that they are in a forest. Regardless, you suddenly feel an extreme urge to go up them. Robert is clearly taking advantage of reading your thoughts as he puts his hands on your back to motion you up them.

“Why are we here?” You ask, trying to break the trance you feel yourself getting pulled into.

“Everything is fine. Just keep walking.” Robert is still caressing your back.

The air around you suddenly feels light, warm and fluffy. You feel yourself float up to a step and as this happens, a wave of melodic tunes softly trickles through your surroundings. You are in complete euphoria after stepping on just one step. It felt only natural for you to take another step and as you do, your high reaches the next level. The area around you turns gold and moves in slow motion. The daze is unlike anything you’ve ever felt before, so you gleefully take another step. And another. And another. Before you are even aware of it, you’ve reached the top step.

It’s as if you are no longer on Earth, or any planet for that matter. You are in a state so free of a need for anything physical. You are completely detached. Thrilled from your high, you turn to around to finally examine your gold surroundings. As you turn around, however, you see that the gold is actually coming from Robert’s mouth that is opened unrealistically wide. Inside his mouth are rows of sharp teeth and three lights floating around. That’s when it hits you: _the deadlights._

It’s already too late. Your eyes are locked on them as your euphoric state begins to reach an upsurge. Your elation is elevated to what feels like the maximum amount it can go. Once this happens, the gold is replaced by complete blackness.

* * *

You wake up to your alarm going off, feeling completely refreshed and rested. _Was that entire day a dream?_

You step off your bed and get ready for your day at work.

When you finally arrive at your desk at work, you see everyone around you stare.

“Hi, everyone!” You try to act cheery, even though the office is the last place you want to be.

“Where were you yesterday?” Jodie, the assistant manager asks as everyone continues to stare at you.

_So, it wasn’t a dream._

“Oh, me? I was just…uh…sick. I needed to take a sick day to…recover.”

“[Y/N]?” a voice behind you commands. You turn around to see a detective flash his badge at you. “Come with me.”

The detective takes you to a station where he seats you in an interrogation room. He sits across from you.

“Am I under arrest?” You ask.

“No.” He curtly responds.

“Well, then I don’t need to be here.”

“It might do you well to clear your name.” He adds. “Unless you want the bad media attention to continue.”

“What are you talking about?” You question him.

The detective pushes over a printout of an online article painting you as a serial killer. You erupt in anger. “How can I possibly be a serial killer? I’ve killed no one!”

“The evidence suggests differently.” He adds.

“What evidence?” You ask.

“Do you know Carl Jaeger?” He asks.

“Not really. I went out with him once.”

“Well, your DNA was found all over the scene of his death.” The detective speaks confidently.

“I didn’t kill him!”

“Well, as I said before, the evidence suggests differently. Once we confirm it’s you, I will make sure that you never see the light of day again.” The detective scoots closer to you. “And I’m pushing to set you up for the death penalty.”

You gasp as tears roll down your eyes. “I didn’t do it!”

“Oh, cut the bullshit, [Y/N]!” He now rolls his eyes before firmly looking into yours. “But if you want out the death penalty, simply tell us where Margaret is.”

“Margaret?” You stare at the detective, completely confused.

“Yes, Margaret! You know, the boss you hate? Tell me where she is!”

“I don’t fucking know!” You begin to plea with him.

The detective gets up and moves closer to you, his face square against yours. You feel his hot breath smack up against you as he rants, “I am closing this case. Mark my words when I say your life is now a living Hell. Right now, I am giving you the option of choosing how large you want the flames to be. Take advantage of that before I change my mind. Either way, I own you.”

He stares at you with an arrogance that ignites something within you.

In this moment, your terror turns to something else. You are no longer scared, but rather…angry. This man is trying to pin you for a crime you didn’t commit to fulfill whatever work obligation he has. He isn’t even making the effort to see the big picture or consider any other possibilities. He wants to take away your freedom and even your life.

As the anger rises, you feel something else change within you. Your insides seem lighter and now you suddenly feel unhampered by your body, as if you aren’t bound to the physical. As this occurs, you now see an amber color in the reflection of the detective’s eyes. You soon realize it’s your eyes that are turning amber and bright. The detective’s smug expression dissipates as he continues to observe you. He moves his head back from yours as he then scoots his entire body back.

Then, you smell something that you’ve never smelled before but it just smells so… _delectable._ You breathe in as the juicy fumes make their way into your senses, causing you to hyperventilate from the pleasure. A growl exits your mouth that is now dripping with drool.

The detective stands up and steps back and as he does this, the tempting aroma only grows. You feel fangs exit your gums as you try to keep yourself planted on your seat. The detective begins to tremble as he backs away faster, prompting you to lunge at him before emitting a violent roar. You struggle to maintain yourself as this scrumptious scent continues to entice. It’s now flowing effortlessly to you and you realize that the pleasure of simply taking it in isn’t going to satisfy this new craving. You keep your eyes locked on the detective and grab him, your claws growing from your fingers and digging into his skin.

He is shaking uncontrollably as you maintain your grip. “Please! I can drop your case! You’re innocent! You’re innocent!”

But as he continues to plea, the luscious scent continues to flow to your direction. You happily allow it in as you roll your eyes back in pleasure. Instinctively, you open your mouth to a tremendously long length and pull him closer to you, your drool falling on to his face.

“Please!” He cries.

Unable to contain yourself any longer, you pull his face into your mouth and chomp down. The sensation of the meat tastes sweeter and juicier than anything you have ever feasted on. Wanting more, you shove the rest of his body into your mouth and swallow it whole. You’ve never experienced such satisfaction before in your life. It wasn’t the physical meat that satisfied your craving, but rather the rush of unease flowing through it. Consuming those feelings from him somehow made you feel rejuvenated in a way you couldn’t explain.

You shift your gaze up to see a group of police officers staring at you, terrified, with their guns pointed in your direction. You crack open a smile. Just what you wanted: more people with _fear._


	7. The Hazard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert reveals that he did turn you into his own kind and you are soon devastated to realize that this transformation comes with a horrific consequence.

The interrogation room is now empty, as you just finished eating all of the detectives. It suddenly hits you now that your newfound hunger has been treated. You’re acting the same way _It_ does. You’re feeding off fear and negativity. _How is this happening?_ Feeling a wave of panic, you rush out the door to try to make your way to the only other being who might have the answers. As soon as you step out of the door, however, you find yourself back in the sewers. The darkness doesn’t impede your vision and without even having to turn around, you can somehow tell that Pennywise is standing behind you.

“Robert!” You exclaim. “What did you do?”

“I made you…a _monster_.” He smirks as he says this.

“How could you? Without even asking me first?” You have never felt more confused or violated in your life.

“You should be thanking me. Now, you are a higher dimensional being, something other humans can only dream of becoming.” Pennywise steps closer to you and looks you in the eye with a serious expression. “Now, we are equals.”

A glimmer of excitement seeps into you the moment you process his words and it completely vanquishes the feelings of confusion and violation. While you never exactly held any desire to be _It,_ you still felt pretty fulfilled to become such a powerful force so suddenly. Maybe this really is something to be thankful for.

You faintly smile as you seductively step towards Pennywise. “So, what exactly am I, now?”

Pennywise reciprocates by flashing his signature grin and reaching his claw out to stroke your chin. “My Eater of Worlds. My queen.”

He pulls you closer to him and moves his head towards your neck to kiss it while gently running his hands down your body.

“H-how?” You ask while trying to hold in your moans.

“The ritual you did yesterday.” Pennywise whispers while keeping his lips on your neck and pulling your body against his. “You drank the blood and consumed the flesh of an individual you have genuine hate for. In your coffee and omelet.”

You wrap your arms around Pennywise, unsure what he’s talking about. “Who do you mean?”

He is still kissing your neck with his arms still caressing you and whispers, “Your manager, Margaret.”

This surprises you. As much as you knew you disliked Margaret, you didn’t realize you actually had _genuine hatred_ for her. You didn’t even know you were capable of possessing such a feeling.

You feel Pennywise’s lips curl into a smile as they continue to graze against your neck. “Then, you prolonged misery for your potential prey by giving that family that doll back. It is a relic of their inner torture.”

He moves his lips up until he reaches your face and brushes against your cheek. “And for the last step, you were introduced to a higher dimension by climbing those steps in the forest and integrating with it. Now, you are a higher dimensional being that is of pure darkness. You grow, cultivate and feed off of negativity…just like me.” Pennywise now kisses you passionately.

Somehow, this all feels completely natural for you. You feel comfortable with yourself and more than willing to take in negativity, especially fear. The life as a human didn’t give you nearly the amount of satisfaction you feel as a dark, higher dimensional force. You didn’t know exactly why Robert chose you, and you quite honestly didn’t need to know the reason. You are content and for you, that’s all that matters.

You break the kiss and turn up to Robert. “So…what is _it_ like as a higher dimensional being?”

Pennywise knows exactly what you mean and doesn’t waste any time. He pushes you against the wall of the sewer and bites your neck. You respond by screaming out, completely panicked. This only turns him on more and he maintains his toothy grasp while ripping off your clothes. You see your blood float up and disintegrate in the air before realizing that the pain from the bite is comforting and almost addictive. So, you respond by pushing Pennywise’s head further into the bite to make it deeper, which he has no problem doing.

He releases his teeth from your skin and carries you down the pathway of the sewer, your legs straddling him. He stares at you in the eye as the two of you continue to walk down. You gaze at him longingly, eyeing the impeccable makeup painted on his skin. His eyes are a concentrated blue that glows over the red stripes running down his cheek, creating a soothing, purple radiance. It feels like a warm, hazy dream where everything is in slow motion. You notice from the gold glow that is now showing on Robert’s skin that your eyes must be amber and this only adds to your bliss. It is too much for you to handle and you begin to float up. Pennywise, on the other hand, immediately begins to look concerned.

“[Y/N]!” He screams as he holds on to you, trying to stop you from going up.

While he does maintain his grasp of you, you begin to fragment and the entire sewer is showcasing a gold luminosity from your deadlights.

“Look at me! [Y/N]! Look at me!” Pennywise is starting to look so panicked that he knocks you out of your euphoric state.

“What happened?” You ask.

“You have to relax to change forms. It seems you got so relaxed that your true form came into fruition.” You are now the one who begins to look worried.

“Don’t fret! It just takes some getting used to.”

“Why did you look so concerned, Robert?” You question. “What consequence was I facing as I was floating up?”

Pennywise growls as he narrows his eyes. “You are not in danger. I have it all under control.”

“Do you really?” You question. “I now belong to a dimension I know nothing of. You just did this all so suddenly. Now I don’t even know if certain feelings can kill me.”

“Nothing can kill you!” Pennywise snaps.

“How can you be so sure? Have you done this to anyone before?”

Pennywise stays silent and solemnly stares at you, which signals you to cry out. “I was so stupid to think you might actually care about me. How could you? How am I supposed to live knowing I might become undone without any sort of reverse at any second?”

“I will not let that happen to you!” Pennywise snarls.

“Then tell me the possible dangers!” You now feel desperate.

“I am incapable of being in any danger and now neither are you!” His eyes are bright amber as he screams.

“You see, I’m like you now and I can feel your unease about me. You might have closed off your thoughts but I can still feel your aura!”

Pennywise responds to your observation by immediately vanishing. You let out a vicious roar as soon as this happens.

* * *

The only way you can deal with this new occurrence is by feeding off of a victim’s fear. Eating a scared person has now become your new way of venting. Now, you just have to hope you won’t randomly float up and fragment.

You still feel terrified just remembering the look on Robert’s face as he saw you float up. You also feel angry that he refuses to tell you the dangers you are facing. Regardless, you stay seated on a park bench in the form of a disheveled man. It is now midnight and everything is quiet. You’re bound to find some prey sooner or later. While Robert likes to feast on children, you are aware that the true cowards are humans who like to abuse others. While Robert has never been human, you have and so you know what makes an adult feel scared and that amount of fear is far greater than that of any child.

A car pulls up and a woman and two men are inside. “Get in.” The woman demands.

“You’ve got a real long night ahead of you.” One of the men comments. “Especially if you don’t yet have the money.”

The car soon pulls into a ritzy neighborhood and in the driveway of a large house. The three people in the car walk you into the house while keeping a gun pointed to your head. They push you into the living room and seat you on a couch that is covered in plastic. A line of knives is resting on the coffee table in front of it. Within a few seconds, an older man in a designer dress shirt steps in front of you.

“Rick! You still don’t have my money.” He states.

“No, I don’t.” You reply while in Rick’s form.

“Well, I’m a busy man, and so I will quickly get this over with.” He smoothly replies.

“Before you continue,” you add, “maybe you should check your bank accounts. All of them. They are all completely empty.”

The man chuckles at first, but after seeing the serious expression on your face, opens his phone and checks his accounts before gasping. You take in the heavenly aroma of fear as this happens. The man then rushes to the table and grabs a knife. He points the knife to your face. “Tell me where the money is or I will carve you like a bored man with a bar of soap.”

You look him in the eye and feel the glow of amber emit from yours. This briefly makes the man hesitate. You then transform back into your regular human form, startling the man. The fear from him, however, is no longer being sensed by you. You look down to see yourself slowly becoming transparent.

“What the fuck is going on?” The man yells. The other people in the room begin to back away. You also start to panic. “Don’t just stand there! Kill that bitch!”

You are now starting to wonder if they actually can kill you right now. You suddenly have no control over yourself and for all you know, you might just be capable of dying. One of the people feebly steps forward in the room points a gun to your head. You jump away as he pulls the trigger and somehow, the bullet doesn’t fly near you. The woman in the room steps forward and points her gun at you, ready to pull the trigger. You stand still and hope that you really are transparent.

Abruptly, the woman is impaled by a large, spider-like leg. It is Pennywise who in his half-spider form. The men in the room cry and make their way towards the door, but Pennywise quickly follows and stabs the rest of them with his claws. His eyes are yellow and he appears furious. You, on the other hand, begin to feel weak as you turn even more transparent. Before you realize it, you’ve dropped to the floor and the world around you becomes black.

* * *

You wake up in Robert’s lair. The bodies of his victims are floating in circles above you. Robert is seated next to you in his human form. He tenderly cups your cheek when he sees your eyes open.

“I was disappearing.” You comment, your voice raspy.

“Yes.” Robert responds.

“Well…why?”

Robert exhales and stares at you apologetically. “I didn’t want you to go through this. This…wasn’t my intention at all.”

“What do you mean?” You ask.

Robert looks away, appearing completely angry. You realize that he is in a vulnerable position, something he has never been in before. Thus, you patiently stay quiet.

“What I did to you to change you to be like me wasn’t natural.”

“Obviously.” You reply. “Is that a problem?”

Again, Robert looks angry. He clenches his teeth. “Yes. We are from two completely different worlds. You were originally made up of pure positivity. I am made up of pure negativity. You used to have to feed off of positivity to feel rejuvenated. I feed off of negativity.”

“So?” You ask.

“Well, when you did the ritual, you were supposed to be replaced with darkness…negativity. You were supposed to lose your need for positive vibrations.” He is now agitated.

“I didn’t even know I needed positive vibrations.” You add.

“Well, you did. When you felt negative, you would feel drained. When you felt positive, you would be energized. That’s because you were made up of pure positivity.”

“So, what is the problem with me now?” You are still confused.

Robert takes a deep breath. “The pure negative energy components from the ritual did not replace the pure positive energy components. It intertwined with them. So, now you are made up of both positive and negative components.”

You are now feeling frustrated from all of the confusion. “I already was both positive and negative before. I had pure hatred for Margaret.”

“No. You were pure positive energy before. Your physical form harvested negative components, but you weren’t truly your physical form. Humans like to call their pure positive energy their soul.”

You sit up with a demanding demeanor. “So, what is the problem then?!”

Robert is now hesitating. “The problem is that your pure positive form is playing tug-of-war with your pure negative form. You require both negative energy and positive energy to feed off of, but that cannot be possible, because when you feed off of positive energy, you get weak from a large shortage of negative energy and vice-versa.”

“Well, can’t my human form just harness the positive or negative energy or something?” You suddenly feel desperate.

“You no longer have a true, human form. The physical, human form died when you walked up the stairs in the forest.” He now appears worried.

Desolation overtakes you. “Is that why I was turning into deadlights or becoming transparent?”

Robert grimly nods. “Your pure negative form is the deadlights and your pure positive form isn’t really a form, but just positive energy. They are both ‘fighting’ to be your main form and keep the secondary one suppressed.”

You begin to shake. “So, if the pure, positive side takes over, it will be like I’m actually just dead.”

Robert now holds your hand. “And if your pure negative side takes over, it wouldn’t want to risk losing its form to positivity, so you will stay in the form of the deadlights.”

“Well, you stopped me from completely disappearing at that house, earlier. So maybe you can stop this from happening.” You attempt to feel a sliver of optimism.

Robert hesitates again. “I didn’t stop it. You just stopped becoming transparent on your own as you passed out. I’m guessing your pure negative form pushed for that to happen.”

“Well, then reverse it!”

“I can’t reverse it. You technically died as a human. I can’t bring people back from the dead.”

Now, you break out in tears. Robert looks away with guilt.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen.” He adds. “I just wanted you to be mine. I never felt that way about another being before and didn’t think…didn’t think things through. I thought the darkness would have no problem taking over your true form for you to be like me.”

You realize that Robert probably couldn’t handle the new emotions that he felt with you and so he acted impulsively, but you still resented him for putting you in this situation. You look down at yourself and see that you really are no longer transparent and determine that every second you aren’t yet fragmented or disappearing should be spent on finding a solution to your predicament.

Forcing yourself to feel empowered, you stand up and face Robert. “I am not going to let myself get taken by these forces. I will find a way to fix this and become…something that can handle both pure forms!”

He looks at you indifferently and remains quiet, as if he is falling into a depression. Clearly, he is still drowning in guilt, an emotion he has probably never felt before meeting you. You step away from him and walk into the exit of his lair and into the pathway of the main sewer.


	8. A Compromise for the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finds a way to keep you from losing yourself in your dilemma.

No big deal. You are only a dead human who is in spirit limbo, shifting from an extreme dark force to everlasting positivity at a moment’s notice and unsure which side will prevail for the eternal glory. The good news is that after spending a few hours in absolute panic, you are finally calmed down and realize remaining in a place of emotional neutrality keeps you from shifting too far on either end. Now, you just have to figure out how to eliminate the “positive” side of you, as that is hindering you from being the form Robert had in mind for you. It isn’t that you want to be totally evil, but that side at least allows you to have a physical form like Robert, so you can still at least be a slight version of a human and remain in this world that you are not quite ready to leave.

Fortunately, you are still able to maintain physical forms, as neither side has fully taken over yet and you can still pull the physical benefits from the “dark” side. To be safe, you remain the way you were as a human since you are used to it and would have an easier time staying neutral that way. Unfortunately, you still have no idea how to eliminate the positive side on your own while also maintaining control of your negative side. The one being who might be able to help you with this predicament (who is also responsible for it) also doesn’t have a clue on how to tackle it.

You want to be angry at Robert, but you can’t help but understand what he was trying to do. Sure, he had you perform the ritual without your permission, but you can’t deny that being a higher dimensional creature is something that feels _right_ to you. You realize that it was something you wanted all along and something you are absolute capable of being if you could just find a way to become it. There is no point in being angry at him. Your focus is to transform into what you feel you were always meant to be.

The problem is that the darkness of you is already starting to crave negativity. It isn’t like human hunger. The craving feels as if half of you is forming some kind of hollowness that needs to be filled. It is unfulfilling now, but you can gradually feel hints of excruciation seep through. Not only that, but the positive side is growing. If you don’t feed soon, you’ll soon become an eternal, spiritual being. If you do feed, you risk permanently transforming into the deadlights.

As you suppress your panicked hyperventilation, an idea comes to you. Perhaps you can feed off of someone with neutral feelings that lean slightly more towards negativity. The only issue is, how is someone who is getting eaten alive going to feel only slightly scared? The hollowness inside you faintly increases and you realize that you need to act quickly. You are sitting in the living room of your apartment that you stayed at as a human. You figured it would be best to stay here since this place makes you feel pretty bored and neutral. It is, nevertheless, time to hunt for a slightly scared human who doesn’t completely mind getting eaten alive. You sigh as you mentally take in the difficult task while bringing yourself to a standing position.

Before you can teleport to a location with victims, you feel a new presence in the room. You turn around to face your dark hallway and spot the glow of radiant, amber eyes stabbing into your senses unapologetically and oozing with rage. Something about this rage was more unnerving than any disturbing site you can imagine, mocking your neutral demeanor that you are trying so hard to keep up. It makes you take a step back.

In almost perfect unison, the glowing, amber orbs shift forward into the light to reveal Robert. His lanky form appearing more spine-chilling than usual as the fiery fury continues to emit from him. He is wearing a sleek, grey dress shirt with black slacks and his golden-brown hair is slicked back.

You take another step back, which earns an arrogant smirk from him. He can clearly sense your unease.

“Where does little [Y/N] think she is going?” Robert teases.

You hesitate. “To…to go and feed.”

“Oh? Little [Y/N] out on the hunt for _fear?”_ Though he is spitting out words that Pennywise would say, his voice remains rich and masculine. At the same time, it feels as if each word he says sucks some of the air out of the room, leaving you with a temptation to gasp for the seemingly lack of oxygen. The funny thing is that you technically don’t have to breathe if you take the form of a slightly less human version of yourself (which you know you can actually do).

Nevertheless, you keep your form fully human and count your breaths to keep them consistent. “Well, yes. Thanks to you, I have no choice but to take this risk and feed off of fear.”

Robert smiles and grasps his knuckles on one hand. An uncomfortable crunching noise releases as he creepily steps towards you, his shoes making a low clacking noise on your wooden floors. His eyes are still a luminous amber and his grin remains maniacal, prompting you to feel as if your blood has significantly dropped in temperature in your chest while surging in temperature in…a more southern region. You continue to step back.

“Robert, I don’t know what you have planned, but we both know it can’t possibly be good for me. Please, just leave me alone.” You don’t like the idea of playing with your eternal outcome.

Robert ignores you and when he finally reaches you, moves his hand to your cheek and lightly strokes it. The subtle, feathery touch brings chills down your spine. He sees the goosebumps prickling through the skin of your arms and runs his fingers over them, adding fuel to your lethal fire. The dark being brings his hands back to your face and caresses your chin up for you to meet his hungry gaze.

Your surroundings feel like a vacuum, tugging any bit of breathable comfort away from you while also pulling you closer to the creature standing in your presence. His smile only grows as he feels your struggle. Rather than feeding into it, he simply stands in front of you, waiting for you to inevitably embrace his frame and meet his lips with your own, which you do within seconds.

He continues to kiss you while running his gaunt fingers down your breasts, waist and hips. Once he reaches your hips, he pulls them closer to his crotch for you to break the kiss and cry out in pleasure as his hard length creates a calling and awakens the moisture between your legs. Your cry creates a carnal ignition in Robert and he grabs your body and aggressively places it on the countertop of your kitchen. He begins salivating as he pushes your skirt up and pulls down your panties. He yanks you by your legs to move your wetness towards his face. He remains in a standing position and bends down to meet your crotch. You feel a drop of his warm drool hit your clit and slowly run off it. You start to pant in anticipation as Robert peers up to you and smiles. Milking the moment, he leisurely moves his tongue towards your swollen clit and finally meets it. You moan out as you feel his warm, moist tongue stroke your area of pleasure. He yanks your legs a second time so that your entire pussy gets cupped by his open mouth, his tongue still stroking your clit in the process.

The feeling is too euphoric to suppress and you slowly start to literally fragment as the golden hue of your deadlights overtake the room. The dark energy of you is fighting to suppress the bliss you are currently experiencing. But Robert keeps his mouth in your wetness, stroking you as you continue to literally break apart. It feels too good to keep yourself neutral and you have no choice but to let the bliss through. You’re in a trance of indulgence that cannot be disturbed. It’s too much to resist. The kitchen is now sparkling with golden fractals as you continue dismembering. The cohesion of your pussy is lost, at which point Robert moves back. The only body part remaining is your mouth, which is now acting as a frame for the deadlights. He smiles and waves his left hand in a specific manner. Instantly, a terrified child is conjured up. He appears to be around eight-years old. At first, the child begins screaming, but this immediately stops when he faces your deadlights, falls into a trance and floats up.

The hungry side of you wants to consume him, but your human remnants halt your mind from giving in to something so barbaric. You don’t have it in the human part of you to kill a terrified child, but right now, your human side was nothing but a mouth and you had no idea how to control yourself in your deadlights form.

Robert grabs the child and stops his ascension. He moves the child into your mouth. You have no idea how to stop this from happening or how to stop your deadlights from welcoming it by emitting a higher amount of brightness. You can only remain as you are. The child is now through your lights and moves into the brightness of your deadlights before is progressively disappears into the shifting lights. You feel you that previous emptiness become whole again and you immediately transform back into your human form. You sit, slightly dazed, on the countertop as a feeling of guilt flows through you. You just ate a child.

Robert smiles at you. “This is how we will keep you in one piece for the meantime. You will feel extreme bliss before feeding off of negativity. That way both your darkness and light will feel satisfied. This will eliminate their need to fight and overtake you.”

“So, eat my pussy and then throw a terrified, vegetable child into my mouth? That’s how we will do this?”

Robert keeps his grin intact. “Yes.”

“Also, why did you feed me a kid? I don’t want to hurt children!” You try to keep your emotions neutral as you say this. While, quite honestly, you don’t feel as guilty as you thought you would for eating the child, you still aren’t fully comfortable eating them.

“You needed a sufficient amount of fear to balance out the pleasure you were feeling. Only a child can give you that amount of fear.”

“So, I’m going to have to eat more children?”

Robert smiles and brings himself closer to you to kiss your forehead. “It will soon be second nature to you, my queen.”

“We’ll see about that.” You stare down and pout in the most neutral way you can.

“Once we solve this slight dilemma and you become the dark being you were meant to be, you will have no problem eating children.” The dark being stares at you with a slight amount of annoyance.

Ignoring the second half of this comment, you feel a tinge of optimism. “Have you found a way we can solve this?”

“Yes. That positive energy will be defeated soon enough.” You spot the excitement in Robert’s voice as he runs his hands down your hair, gazing into your eyes again. His gaze is followed with a passionate kiss and you reluctantly let happen before completely falling into it. Robert, again, runs his hands onto your breasts but snaps out of his stupor after remembering what the pleasure will do to you.

He breaks the kiss, steps back and grabs your hand. “We have to go.”

A rush of disenchantment sucks away the growing rapture within you. You remind yourself that you will be in control of yourself soon enough. The two of you then teleport out of the kitchen, leaving it dim.


	9. The Game of Fear (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the hiatus, but I’m back!

Robert has transported the two of you to the snowy mountains. You turn and see that your surroundings are completely desolate, which prompts an eerie vibe.

“Here we are.” Robert declares.

You continue to examine around you. The trees suddenly seem darker. As you continue to look at them, you hear faint whispering. It takes every bit of strength to keep yourself in your human form. The atmosphere feels threatening and you would feel better taking the form of something that matches this sensed danger. Still, you know you cannot risk fragmenting or disappearing, so you maintain your human self. In an effort to gain answers, you turn to Robert.

“So, I am going to fully transform into your kind by simply being here?” You inquire.

Robert turns to you, his blue eyes morphing amber as he glowers. White makeup pours down his face as the red details take form. He’s becoming Pennywise. Before, you always recognized the hint of lust in his actual prey.

“Robert?” You ask while carefully backing away.

He grins, but again, this only makes you feel uneasy. While his presence is always unnerving to you, it is currently bringing you more unease. There isn’t a playful flick to this glare. He just appears hungry as he stares at you.

“Robert?” You ask again, continuing to move backwards.

Pennywise steps forward. Something feels very off and this triggers apprehension within you. _Is he deciding to cut his losses? But why bring you up to the mountains?_

The sudden predator lunges towards you as his fangs protrude. He sinks his teeth into your flesh before you can back away in time.

He is now drooling as he smirks, your blood dripping from his mouth as he swallows the chunk of flesh. You see the new wound heal on you as some blood floats up and disintegrates. You realize that now isn’t the time to question what is happening. A hungry, demonic dark being is headed towards you, and while you have no idea what it means, it’s still in your best interest to run. Yes, he can easily catch you, but prolonging his possible objective is all that matters in this moment. So, you turn around and sprint towards the snowy, wooded area.

And that’s when you really begin to feel it. _Fear._ The component that gives you dread and now also a craving. You are running away from pure negative energy as you tumble into the unknown. You can’t find a positive outcome to this, so, naturally, a wave of discomfort flutters inside you as you continue to run. Your feet feel like suctions on the slushy snow that covers the ground, causing you to pant within seconds of your mini-marathon. Regardless, you continue to run until you reach a lit trail in the woods. You quickly harness the fear and embrace it the way you did in the sewers. Allowing it to flow through you was a useful way to get rid of it quickly so you can focus on other aspects, like figuring out why Robert is chasing you and how to outrun him.

The darkness of the area only further highlights the trail. Almost as a natural reaction, you step up on to this lit path. You examine your surroundings to verify that you are deep in the forest. Pennywise could immediately appear and do whatever he’s planning to do to you at any time, but clearly toying with his prey is something he can’t resist doing. Of course, you want to doubt that he is planning to do any harm to you, but the truth is that the two of you really haven’t even formed much of a bond. Your relationship with him has mostly just been physical and you really don’t know what he is capable of when it comes to the threat of your safety. After all, because of him, you’re currently lost and terrified up in the snowy mountains in the middle of nowhere. There is also the unfortunate fact that you can either fragment or disappear any second should one side of your true forms win the ongoing, inner battle.

The whole situation is too overwhelming for you to contemplate, so you push it to the back of your mind and remain calm. You stare ahead and see the trail before you. It appears to be leading you into a cavernous area. Unsure where else to go, you continue to walk towards it. Your stride is interrupted by rustling noises in a bush next to you, however. You turn towards the noises and take a step back.

“Robert!” You yell. “I know it’s you! I don’t know what this stupid game is all about, but can we please just stop?”

The rustling noises continue, as if it doesn’t even notice you speaking. You take another step back. A fuzzy, static-like figure reveals itself by moving away from the bush. The figure appears unlike anything you’ve ever seen before. You can partly see it, but it’s almost as if it’s continuously glitching. Its color isn’t really a color, but constant flashes between transparency, like the moving shapes you see after being blinded by a flash.

A deep, raspy voice is suddenly echoing in your head, chanting, “hungry” over and over. You abruptly begin to feel dizzy and lightheaded as the glitching creature glides towards you. The hunger continues to grow, along with fear of not knowing what you are staring at or what is happening to you. Frustration now enters you for being in this situation at all. Cascades of these negative feelings dispense themselves into you. You can’t harness these negative feelings the way you typically do. It’s all too overwhelming. The deadlights now have their chance to take over, and now Robert isn’t around to curb the negative energy from taking over.

Oddly enough, the deadlights are not taking you over, even as the waves of negative emotions are flowing through you. You see the glitching creature continuing to creep towards you. You know it isn’t safe to use your powers, but you don’t have any other choice, as you don’t even know what this creature is capable of. So, without further hesitation, you step towards the being, your teeth beginning to protrude. The creature pauses and stares at you, all while you continue to move forward. In this moment, the creature disappears.

While your fear and frustration subside, you still feel the painful discomfort of hunger. Unwilling to find a way to ignore it, you disappear from your current setting, no longer cautious of using your otherworldly powers. You then appear on a lower area of the mountain that isn’t snowy and see a group of trekkers down a nearby path. They are oblivious to your presence. While simply seeing them makes you salivate, you know they need to be feeling negative emotion to satisfy your craving. So, you allow yourself to morph into a tall, hairy, humanoid creature with fangs and then charge towards the hikers while roaring.

The hikers turn around, but before they even have a chance to escape, you tear into them, unapologetically in the middle of the trail. The negativity runs through you, satisfying the hunger you previously had. Then, you feel it. The positivity feeling prompted to take over. You start to become transparent as you feel yourself experience a light, blissful high. You realize that the positivity means business this time around. Yet, you can’t stop yourself from giving in to it. The feeling is too addicting to even attempt to escape. You feel yourself forced to feed it with positive thoughts to enhance your current high, like a true addict. The transparency continues, until you almost disappear. You don’t care and continue to bask in the exquisite pulses of ecstasy.

Your session of basking is interrupted by claw that yanks you off the trail and onto a nearby tree. Your bliss is interrupted by your head hitting the bark of the trunk, causing agitation to take form. You look down to see that your body is less transparent. Irritated, you shift your gaze up to see Pennywise in a most livid state. His mouth is trembling as he stares at you with extreme disdain. You close your eyes and attempt to allow yourself to shift back into positivity. The transparency process returns. This only brings even more anger to Pennywise and his face crunches as he begins to growl. Following the growl, he lifts his gloved hand and strikes your face, forcing your head back on the bark and making the agitation return. The transparency ceases once again.

“Robert! Let me go! This feels natural for me and this is what I want!” You are tired of this impossible inner battle and the soothing overtaking of positivity brings a level of relief that you quite honestly feel ready for.

Pennywise knocks your face back once more and your head, again, smacks against the bark. The agitation grows once more and you quickly peer down at your legs to see that you are even less transparent. You close your eyes to bring yourself back to a state of peace, only for Pennywise to lift you and throw you onto the ground. You’re now even more stirred as you prop yourself up and look down at your hands. They are no longer transparent. You’re back to being completely physical. Again, you close your eyes to think positive thoughts. Pennywise grabs you and slams you back into the ground, one of his hands on your neck and the other on your waist. Claws break through his gloves and dig into your flesh. While you no longer feel pain, it still isn’t something you’re used to.

“Stop it, Robert!” You demand as you try to move his claws off you. Unfortunately, he’s still immensely stronger than you.

Pennywise ignores your demand as he hatefully glares at you. His eyes are back to the carnal, amber shade and drool leaves his mouth. He moves his head down and towards your crotch. You feel a drop of drool hit your lower region, and your own wetness in the area follows. He notices and grins.

While your body is more welcoming to him than you’d like, you still feel angry at him. Perhaps it is your time to “go to the light” and he’s stopping it from happening. Again, you close your eyes and begin thinking positive thoughts again, perhaps if you keep trying, he will give up and let you go.

This, unfortunately, isn’t the case, and you feel yourself tossed on the other side of the trail. You land on your knees and hands. Before you can move away, you feel Pennywise yank your hair back and pin your body down before he emits a diabolical chuckle. Clutching your hair, he forces your face into the dirt and grabs your hips with his other hand to force your rare end up. Before you’re even able to process what is happening to you, you feel a fervent slap against your ass.

Claws pull your dress up before pulling down your panties. A second slap then follows as your head remains pinned to the ground. You don’t feel the pain of the slap, but you still feel uneasy. Pennywise continues to smack your rare end for the next few minutes, disallowing you to find any inner peace. You feel his claw grip your throat as his other claw rips your entire dress and bra off. You lay there, naked, out in the trail of a national forest.

“Poor, little [Y/N] can’t feel at peace anymore.” Pennywise mocks you as he continues to grip your throat and smack your ass. “Poor, little [Y/N], unable to leave with the light. Stuck here, with Old Pennywise.”

Tears fall down your face as you take in his words. He has complete control over you. You can’t even die properly, even though your own body is fighting for you to. Your thoughts are interrupted by a harder slap against your rare.

Pennywise clutches your throat even tighter and yanks it towards him, so that his face is brushing the back of your head. He whispers, “submit to me, my [Y/N]”.

“No!” You reply as tears roll down your face. You cannot bring yourself to fully give in to his control. You cannot accept it.

Pennywise responds by letting out his signature laugh. He pushes your head back into the dirt and pulls your hips back so that your bare behind is pushed against his hard crotch. You can feel that he is immensely turned on by this. Again, you try to fall back into your state of peace. You close your eyes. Pennywise giggles.

Seemingly out of nowhere, you feel a blindfold tied around your face.

“I’ve made it easier for you to close your eyes and _concentrate._ ” The clown is now completely confident in his ability to control you that he mocks you as you try to mentally escape.

Oddly enough, you are unable to find a way to see through the blindfold, despite you having otherworldly powers. All you can do is remain constrained as you feel a large, thick cock get shoved into you from behind. Because you can’t see, the sensation of your lower region being completely filled by his thickness brings even more satisfaction. He pulls his length out briefly before ramming it back into you a second time. This time, it slides in easier due to your increase of wetness.

You hear a moan leave Pennywise’s lips as he pushes himself deeper into while keeping his hands gripped on your neck. Then, he moves back out. Your pussy starts to ache from the sudden absence of his cock. The clown then giggles before yanking your neck back to where you can feel his breath caress the back of your head. You subsequently feel his lips brush against your ear. Goosebumps rise on your skin as you feel his warm breath brush the side of your face.

“Submit to me, [Y/N].” His whisper makes your insides feel as though they are melting.

He moves his hand from your throat down to your breast and cups it. You feel his hand shift from your hip to your clit and he starts rubbing it, feverishly.

It all feels so wrong, being in the forest of a public national park, naked and blindfolded while being caressed and fingered by Pennywise the Dancing clown. Yet, it also makes the sensation of your ascension to a near climax feel all the more gratifying. You can’t resist any longer. At this point, you can’t even think clearly to remember why you resisted in the first place.

“Fuck me.” You plea between your gasps of pleasure.

Promptly, you feel his large dick enter you from behind once more. The satisfaction is unnerving. This time, Pennywise moves it in and out of you in a constant motion, allowing you to savor the movements, feeling his length slide through your damp caverns and pumping spectacles through your nerves and forcing you to hyperventilate from the delight.

He continues to fondle your clit as he thrusts in and out of you. You feel his now wet glove rub you fanatically as his other hand squeezes your breast. His movements hasten and you can tell he is on his way to the finish line. Pennywise removes his hand from your breast and shifts it to your hair. He clutches a chunk of strands and yanks your head back all while continuing his thrusting motions.

“Come for me, [Y/N]. Come for Old Pennywise.” Pennywise whispers in your ear as he continues to pump in and out of you.

He rubs your clit faster and you feel yourself reaching your climax.

You then reach it, pulsing on Pennywise’s moving cock. You cry out in ecstasy as you feel him tense and release his warm fluids inside you.

He lets go of your hair and clit and you fall to the floor. You reach for your blindfold and pull it off, seeing that it is now almost night in the forest. Pennywise takes a seat next to you.

“Robert?” You ask.

“Yes?” He responds.

“Why are we even out here? And what was that all about when we first arrived? You looked like you were going to kill me. And then there was that glitching thing following me.”

Pennywise laughs. This angers you.

“Robert! This isn’t funny! What is going on?”

“You need to more negative energy.”

His answer confuses you. “Why would I need that? I’m already having trouble balancing the two.”

“You’re not letting the negative energy freely flow through you. It’s out of habit for you, since you were born a creature of positivity.”

“So, what does that have to do with being here?” You are, as usual, confused by his explanation.

Pennywise turns to look at you. “You need to experience enough negative emotions to not be able to harness them. You need to get into the habit of letting them flow freely through you. So, your old friend Pennywise is playing a game with you.”

You are starting to understand what he means, but you still aren’t certain what is happening. “What kind of game?”

Pennywise’s signature grin takes form. “A game of fear. I am introducing you to the scariest things available. I started out easy this time, but next time…next time we will really have some fun.”

You suddenly feel dizzy. Still completely nude, you back away from him. “Robert, what if I don’t want to play this game? What if I just want to give up and become pure positive energy?”

The signature grin disappears, and a menacing expression leaves Pennywise. He stands up and briefly stares at you, still appearing furious. You remain still for a few seconds before backing away a bit more. Once you do this, however, he lunges towards you and grabs your neck with both of his hands.

“I am not letting you go, [Y/N]. We will be playing this game of fear, and you will learn to let darkness flow through you to become a true Glamour.”

The thought of going through this makes you uneasy. Regardless, you reluctantly nod. Pennywise returns to his cheery self and pulls you up. “Okie dokie. Time for us to play the next part of the game!”

The two of you vanish from the forest, teleporting to a new location.


End file.
